Nebertcher
by slaygirl101
Summary: Lara finds herself looking for an ancient Egyptian amulet.
1. Ancient Egypt

Disclaimer: I don't own Lara or Winston but the rest are mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Lara or Winston but the rest are mine.

Authors Note: Okay I did a little research for a lot of this stuff, and I found out the Neb-er-tcher was an amulet that was lost in Egypt and the first scene they speak a little Arabic and that is what they are really saying, I didn't just make up a bunch of words. So without talking your head off here it is The Legend of Neb-er-tcher, please R/R, thanks and I hope you enjoy it.

Ancient Egypt 2,045 BC its dusk and there are torches surrounding a tall temple. The eye of Re is painted on a main stone in front of the temple and the surrounding pillars were engraved with images of the gods. The hooves of horses kick up sand outside and there stood twenty men with swords ready to do battle with the enemy, the Mumia a cult of power hungry warriors. Inside of the temple three people are hurrying towards the main chamber one priestess and two guards. The Mumia came into view over the nearest sand dune, a small army but brutal none the less. The three inside rushed through a massive doorway and at the other end of the room there was a great statue of Re, god of the sun and ruler of the gods. The priestess turns towards the two men motioning them forward, they step up to the statue and place at its feet a heavy iron box with snakes and scorpions surrounding it. To either side of the great statue are riches beyond your wildest dreams. You can hear the clashing of swords from just outside the room. The two men hurry towards the door ready for battle.

Priestess: Nebu taloned. [Tomb of the gods]

She turns terrified of the battle nearing her position, as her two protectors shared a nervous glance.

Priestess: Henu khet, menet ian was sekhem mesedjer hetau se`, sa shenu Neb-er-tcher [I praise you, may your power and might do what we could not, protect for eternity the Neb-er-tcher]

As soon as she spoke the last words a group of the tall, dark men, came threw the doorway. The guards outside, that had been sent to protect the Neb-er-tcher, were now dead. The last two held there swords ready for a fight. The army silently awaited their commander's order. 

Leader: Pared oos [Kill them]

With that the men struck down the two helpless protectors and the protected. The once white stone floor had been stained red and the iron box was unprotected. As the leader of the small army reached for the box a quiet grinding noise echoed threw the large room. The statue of Re began to sway from side to side, and as quickly as the disturbance began, it was over. The army stood there for a moment hands on the hilts of their swords ready for another attack. As they stood there waiting, the massive doorway behind them began to shut, at an agonizingly slow pace, and then the statue exploded in a flood of light and dust. When the dust settled the men stood in awe and terror at what replaced the statue. They began to run in fear but were to late the door had closed; and all you could hear threw the vast and lifeless desert were their blood-curdling cries of pain.


	2. In Britain

The desert fades away and becomes the out side of a huge castle like manor of gray and white stone

The desert fades away and becomes the out side of a huge castle like manor of gray and white stone. It's the present time and threw the courtyard you can hear an impeccable aristocratic British accent.

Lara: It's the Neb-er-tcher an ancient amulet, it means lord of the universe. It's held in an iron box entwined with snakes and scorpions. 

We come into a dinning room with a long wooden table in the middle, which is covered with books and papers, and at the head we see a beautiful brunet. She's about 5' 8" and has an incredible athletic figure and is disarmingly tough. It's her accent we heard before.

Lara: It's an amulet and it's said to be protected by something that cannot be slain.

She held a book out with a picture of an amulet on it. In the middle was the symbol meaning eternity with a snake and scorpion on the outer edges of it.

Winston: So where would one find this ancient amulet?

Lara's butler, a kind old man with white gray hair and perfect manors he's almost a grandfatherly figure to Lara, asked as he picked up one of the many books laid out on the table. Lara took the book from him and laid it back on the table.

Lara: That's the question everyone's been asking for years.

Winston: Ahhh, well then I'll pack a bag for you.

Lara gave him a sly smile as he turned and walked out of the room. She then turned back to the table and looked at an old withered and torn map.


	3. Thebes

Thebes current day, a tall man sat alone at a table in a pitched tent on the outskirts of the city

Thebes current day, a tall man sat alone at a table in a pitched tent on the outskirts of the city. He had a weathered and ripped map much like Lara's.

Mohammed: Sir, we've received news of someone seeking the amulet.

Deacon: Who?

Mohammed: Her name is Lara Croft sir. 

Deacon: Then we'll use her to help us, but we will get the amulet.

With that the guard left the tent and shouted to his men to ready their horses.

Deacon: I will get the amulet, and all the power it possesses.


	4. In the Tomb

A pair of brown and black combat hiking boots thud to an old dusty floor

A pair of brown and black combat hiking boots thud to an old dusty floor. As we move up we see the straps for gun holsters and pair of medium brown khaki shorts with two pistols on each hip; then a tight fitting light blue tank top with a dark brown braid hanging to the side of a small brown back pack with a shotgun slung across that. Suddenly light is cast across these stone walls, revealing a narrow passage, deep within an ancient Egyptian pyramid. Then the source of the light appears - two strong flashlights attached to the backpack straps of Lara. It's hot and humid in the room not to mention dark, even her flood lights barley light up part of the passageway. Lara studies her map then looks around her.

Lara: Not far now

Abdullah: I hope so, I'm getting tired.

Abdullah is a translator for any and all hieroglyphics she may encounter along the way. Lara continued forward into the muggy dank room in front of her, it was a dead end. She looks side to side then up to the ceiling not much more then five feet above her head.

Lara: Up it is…

Abdullah: What? How?

Lara drew the shotgun from her back. Abdullah gets quiet quickly then he turns and hides as Lara chambers a round, aims and fires diagonally up at the ceiling. The sound of the shot is deafening in suck an enclosed space. When the dust and debris finally settle, there is a hole about three feet in diameter in the ceiling. Lara turns towards Abdullah.

Lara: The sandstone is ancient here ceilings aren't that solid. The problem is neither is the floor.

Abdullah looks down; suddenly aware of the danger everywhere he steps. Lara slings her shotgun over her shoulder and leaps up, grabbing the edge of the hole and pulling herself up. She looks around the room and found a pillar to tie a rope to. When it was secured she threw the other end down the hole to Abdullah. Lara and Abdullah make their way through another dark, damp stone corridor. Lara moves quickly and with uncommon agility. Lara stops to check her map when finally she finds what she's been looking for.

Lara: This is it, it's right here.

Abdullah: What's right here?

Lara throws down her backpack and from it, she produces a small device no larger than a man's fist. A shaped plastic explosive charge. She attaches the charge to the wall and arms it. The device responds with an electronic bleep.

Lara: You'll see…

Lara grabs her backpack and ushers Abdullah back down the corridor and behind a small wall where they will be clear of the blast. Lara crouches down and covers her ears to see Abdullah simply cowering next to her.

Lara: You'd better cover your ears.

Abdullah does so as Lara throws the switch on a handheld remote. The device detonates with an almighty BOOM, which sends a ton of rubble exploding outwards. Once the explosion has died down, Lara walks out into the cloud of sandstone dust as we see that a hole around five feet in diameter has been blown through the wall. Cautiously, Lara steps through the hole and into the next room. It's extremely spooking in there the dust from the wall was still settling. Lara fumbles in her pack for a small but powerful portable arc light and fires it up. This lights up the room just enough to see the absolutely awesome sight. An ancient burial chamber, two gigantic stone pharaohs tower high above Lara, guarding the sealed entrance on the far wall. In the center of the chamber, two ornate stone tombs, and all around them, dozens of priceless artifacts - ancient pottery, jewelry, gold and silver. Both Lara and Abdullah stand in awe.

Abdullah: We could be rich for lifetimes…

Lara: We didn't come here to steal from the dead.

She walked towards the wall to her right. It had a picture of a statue of Re the priestess and the two guards and the iron box of Neb-er-tcher. Near the edge of the picture was an army and writing.

Lara: What does this say?

Abdullah: It says in the final hours the protectors of the amulet took it to a sacred place where it would be protected. Uh, the army killed the protectors and tried to take the amulet, in the end they all died. A curse of Re.

As he read the story Lara turned towards the other wall where there was a picture of a broken statue of Re and the army was dead, in the shadows all you could see were a pair of eyes.

Abdullah: After the curse took affect Re brought down the heaves to make sure the amulet would stay hidden forever. The curse also stayed for Re knew one day the Mumia would try to gain the power of the universe again. 

As he finished the story Lara picked up a piece of parchment with a few lines drawn on it then she heard a crack. She looked around trying to pin point where the crack had come, as she put the paper in her back pocket. She circled the room ending next to Abdullah when another sounded and the ground beneath them jerked downwards slightly.

Abdullah: What was that?

Lara: Don't move.

Abdullah: What? Why?

Lara: Do you remember when I told you the floors weren't too strong?

Abdullah: Oh no, oh noooo…

Lara reached inside her backpack. After a few seconds of waiting she pulls out a state-of-the-art piton-firing pistol. She picks a spot on the nearest wall, about thirty feet away, and fires. The steel piton shoots out and into the wall, trailing a cord behind it. The line tightens and Lara pulls on the pistol to test the fixing - it holds fast. The floor creaks again and gives way a few more inches. Any moment now, the whole thing will collapse.

****

Lara: You'd better hold no tight to me.

Abdullah clamps his arms tight around Lara's waist and begins to pray for his safety.

****

Lara: Got me?

Abdullah nods in fear and begins to hold his breath.

****

Lara: Good, any second n…

The entire floor gives away beneath them. Tons of rubble crash down through the floors below, and Lara and Abdullah fall. Not straight down, but swinging towards the wall they're anchored to by Lara's piton gun. As they reach the wall, Lara kicks out with both feet and they smash through the fragile sandstone into the corridor beyond as the tons of rubble continue to crash through the levels below. It is a massive collapse that has affected much of the internal structure - the very walls around them are now rumbling.

****

Abdullah: I think we should leave…Now

****

Lara: Good idea.


	5. Outside the Tomb

The featureless desert

The featureless desert. Lara's jeep parked in the foreground. Suddenly, in the side of the pyramid a doorway slides open and Lara, covered in dirt and coughing up brick dust, emerges into the blinding sunlight. She stops when she looks up as Abdullah comes up right behind her. In front of the two is a squad of six Egyptian police. 

****

Deckard: You do know you just destroyed thousands of years of my people's history in a few short minuets and all for some gold?

****

Abdullah: I had nothing to do with any of this…

****

Deckard: Shut up…Your Miss Croft right? Do you have any idea how many times your names come up in the destruction of ancient artifacts and history?

****

Lara: I could only imagine.

Deckard took out a pair of handcuffs and walked behind Lara ready to snap them onto her wrists.

****

Deckard: Well Miss Croft, I must say it's a pleasure to be the one to bring you in.

****

Lara: Really the pleasures…

She kicked back hitting Deckard in between the legs.

****

Lara: All mine.

As Deckard fell over in pain she punched the guard across from her. She did a double pike over the two charging guards and kicked the other in the jaw causing him to fall backwards. She cross-draws her pistols holding them up to the remaining guards heads.

****

Lara: Abdullah get in the jeep now.

Abdullah ran to the jeep and Lara slowly took three steps back before turning and bolting. She put the key in the ignition and in a flash they took off.

Deckard: You let them get away, you idiots.


	6. Cairo

In Cairo Lara stood in front of a large window, outside you can see the Nile and the sphinx and on the table to the right of Lara is the piece of parchment she took from the pyramid

In Cairo Lara stood in front of a large window, outside you can see the Nile and the sphinx and on the table to the right of Lara is the piece of parchment she took from the pyramid. Lara stared out of the large window collecting her thoughts when a few angry cries from local market men brought her out of her trance. In the Giza below she saw three tall men pushing their way threw the crowd, they were very tanned. We recognize two of the men to be Deacon and Mohammed, the two men that were in the tent the other night. Lara watched the men enter the building where she was staying and once they were out of her site she turned grabbed her backpack, guns, and the parchment. She turned back to her window as she heard an urgent knocking at her door. She looked down; it was 5 stories to the ground. She let out a sigh, as the banging at her door became violent; they were trying to break the door down. She looked up; the story right above hers had a close line out to the building across from it, without hesitation she jumped out onto the small ledge of her window. The door broke in as she leaped to the ledge above hers. She pulled herself up and swung her backpack off, she took out a self-braking descender belay device. She clamped it shut around the line just as the men stuck their heads out of the window. Lara got her backpack and swung it over her right shoulder and grabbed onto the belay, with a kick off of the ledge Lara slide from her building to the one across the street. Once she safely made it across she put her belay back into her backpack bowed to the men and left. 

**Deacon:** She knew we were coming.

**Mohammed: **We should follow her, she may know where to find the amulet.

**Deacon:** Your right, lets go.


	7. The Museum of Antiquities

Back in Britain Winston is dusting the large main staircase banister as the phone rings

Back in Britain Winston is dusting the large main staircase banister as the phone rings.

**Winston:** The Croft residence how my I help you?

**Lara:** Winston? It's me.

**Winston:** Ah Miss Croft a pleasure to hear from you. How's Egypt?

**Lara:** Hot like always. Winston I need you to do me a favor.

Winston: At your service ma'am.

****

Lara: I need you to find the last known whereabouts of a temple called the Urthekau Sa Neb-er-tcher.

****

Winston: What?

****

Lara: It means supernatural protection of the lord of the universe.

****

Winston: Yes ma'am right away

****

Lara: Winston?

****

Winston: Yes ma'am?

****

Lara: Would you also study the Mumia?

****

Winston: Yes ma'am.

****

Lara: Thank you Winston.

Lara hung up the cell phone and looked up at the sign above her. It read Museum of Antiquities. She walked into the museum looking around for a curator. She went threw the mummy section and into the library division. At the far end of the library was a young man standing on a ladder putting books on a shelf.

****

Lara: Excuse me?

Jared jumped at the sound of Lara's voice and fell off of the short ladder. After a few seconds he jumped back up and turned to stare at Lara. He has light brown hair sun bleached gold and blue eyes that hid behind a pair of thin rimed glasses. He is dashing and handsome he's also American, you can hear it in his accent. Lara's taken back by his looks.

****

Jared: Can I help you? With, anything?

****

Lara: I was wondering if your library was open to the public?

****

Jared: Yes it is.

He turned around and stepped back up onto his ladder and continued filing the small stack of books next to him.

****

Lara: Do you have an index?

Jared just turned his head and gave her an exasperated look. He then slid down the ladder and walked past Lara to a dark oak desk that stretched from the corner of the room to a mid way in the wall. Jared circled the desk and sat down at a computer.

****

Jared: What are you looking for?

****

Lara: I need information about ancient Egyptian artifacts.

****

Jared: Oh well in that case you can turn around. Those are on Egyptian artifacts ancient or not.

He gestured to the entire library.

****

Jared: This is an Egyptian library any and all of the books in here are on Egypt.

He smiled widely at Lara only to received an odd smile in return. He just rolled his eyes and sighed.

****

Jared: If you want to save yourself days of work you'll just tell me what or what type of artifact your looking for. 

****

Lara: A mythical artifact, one that gives the possessor the power of the gods?

****

Jared: Do you mean the Neb-er-tcher?

****

Lara: Yes.

****

Jared: Well that's been a popular book lately, what do you explorers plan on doing digging it up and using it?

****

Lara: You're half-right.

****

Jared: That, that was a joke. I didn't mean it.

Lara just smiled at him.


	8. A Brief Meeting

Mohammed nodded to another Mumia guard who just came from outside of the museum

Mohammed nodded to another Mumia guard who just came from outside of the museum. After a brief minuet or so Mohammed and turned towards Deacon.

**Mohammed: **She's gone to the Museum of Antiquities sir.

**Deacon:** No doubt trying to find out about the amulet, or us. Good work.

****

Mohammed: When do we go in sir?

****

Deacon: We'll get her when she comes out, it's too risky the other way.

****

Mohammed: But sir, my men can get her quicker if they go in.

****

Deacon: Then wait till night, I don't want the police rearing their ugly heads.

****

Mohammed: Yes sir.


	9. An Ambush

Lara: Alright, thank you Winston ****

Lara: Alright, thank you Winston.

Lara hung up her cell phone and looked across the table at Jared who, after Lara explained that she wanted the amulet for a museum, was to willing to help.

**Lara:** It seems I've found a map that will lead me to the temple where this amulet is said to be.

She looked down at the piece of parchment lying before her. She tilted her head trying to understand it a little better. Still puzzled Lara stood and placed the large book that had been in front of her back on its shelf. She gathered her few things and began to leave the library.

**Lara:** Thank you for your help Jared, and I'm sorry for startling you in the first place.

**Jared:** You're welcome, and forgiven. 

Lara walked out of the library and threw the mummy section when she felt she was being watched. She looked around and noticed in the shadows figures were moving about. She slowly turned trying to stay inconspicuous she walked back into the library.

****

Jared: I thought you were leaving.

****

Lara: I was but you have some late night visitors…

Jared saw a Mumia come threw the door so he fell to the floor behind his desk covering his head. Lara spun on her heel and grabbed for her guns. She fired at the Mumia hitting him with great accuracy as two more Mumia came at her from the sides. One hit her guns onto the long table she had been sitting at a short while ago; the other hit her in the side. She kicked the one punching her in the gut knocking the air out of him and she ran from the other. She ran across the large library to a pulled out chair. She jumped on top of the chair, and as it began to fall forward Lara pushed back, making it lean backward as the Mumia ran past. The Mumia stops on a dime and turns and charges Lara. She jumps away from the Mumia bringing the chair down with her so it lands on her foot. She kicks it forward sending the chair flying across the library hitting the Mumia square in the chest. She turns around to see that three more Mumia just entered the library only they had min guns, with a sly smile Lara vaults into a frenzy of roundhouse and tucked back flips across the long library, with a bullet trail behind her. Lara stops flipping and hauls ass towards the desk and chair and in one quick movement she jumped onto the chair causing it to roll across the room. As it rolled it passed by the long table and her twin pistols. She grabbed one and spun the chair around so she was facing the enemy. She opens fire, hitting two of the Mumia. Her chair stops at the end of the room as the last of the Mumia falls to the floor. She stands up and off of her chair and slowly walks to her backpack. She opens it up and pulls out a shotgun and ammunition. As she passes by the fallen Mumia she picks up one of their mini guns.

****

Lara: This is going to be a long night.

She turns and pears back into the library. With stealth and cunning she creeps back into the library, her mini gun in hand and shotgun tucked into her belt. She comes to the main room and finds another small group of Mumia awaiting her arrival. She ducks behind a large stone pillar and takes a moment to think things out. After a few seconds she turns and blots to the left firing to her side hitting multiple targets along the way. She stood alone in the main entrance to the museum. She looks around and then throws the spent mini gun to the ground. Lara walked out of museum and into the dark street. She looked left and right then began to cross the street. Midway four men came out and grabbed her, knocking her unconscious


	10. To the Amulet

It was hot, and the ground Lara was being dragged across was no longer the stony streets of Cairo but sand

It was hot, and the ground Lara was being dragged across was no longer the stony streets of Cairo but sand. They came to a sudden stop; Lara was thrown to her knees and her gag she had on was removed. 

****

Deacon: Hello Lara.

****

Lara: Only my friends call me Lara.

****

Deacon: So what should I call you?

****

Lara: Nightmare.

****

Deacon: You're so humble.

One of the guards walked up to Deacon and handed him the map Lara had. Deacon unfolded it glanced over all of the marks then put the paper in his robes.

****

Deacon: Mohammed, get ready to go. I think Miss Croft just lead us to the amulet.

With an evil grin Mohammed grabbed Lara and dragged her out of the tent to a group of horses. He mounted up and they threw Lara on the back of one of the horses. Deacon mounted the lead horse and took out the map. He studied it then they moved forward.


	11. Into the Temple

In a bleak part of the desert the Mumia stopped

In a bleak part of the desert the Mumia stopped. In front of them was a small group of rocks sticking out of the sand. One of the rocks had the eye of Re painted on it. They move past we see the other rocks are actually the pillars with images of the gods chiseled on them.

**Deacon:** We're here.

In front of Deacon you see a small dune of sand, but this dune is different from all the others, this dune is made of darker sand. This dune is wet.

**Mohamed:** And Re brought the heavens down on the temple.

They dismount and move towards the dune, Lara being pushed the whole way. We see the dune; there are no doors or keyholes of any sort in the sand. Deacon walks over to Lara and digs threw her backpack until he finds another plastic explosive. He takes the small bundle of dynamite and places it on the dune. They all step back behind another group of dunes just to the left of the explosive. A small bleep followed by a BOOM indicates that the explosive did its job. They turn to see the dune is gone and all that is left is a stairway going down, into the earth.


	12. The Curse

Big hairy rats scurry through the mausoleums and over the rotting walls of what used to be the sacred temple of Re, although it's old and partly demolished the temple still has a sort of beauty about it

Big hairy rats scurry through the mausoleums and over the rotting walls of what used to be the sacred temple of Re, although it's old and partly demolished the temple still has a sort of beauty about it. They emerge from a long passageway to a bog of junk that surrounds the remains of the once massive main religious chamber. It's muck made out of filthy water and human remains, gray yellow skulls bob in the goop.

**Lara:** Those must have been the original Mumia that tried to get the amulet.

A guard pushed Lara forward further into the room. In the greenish colored water a ripple splashed against the underside of the bridge, only Lara notices the strange ripple. The group continues forward across a slimy moss covered wooden bridge. On the other side of the bridge are the remains of the statue of Re, and still at the feet of the statue lies the iron box. A bone chilling gust of wind passes threw the room.

**Lara:** Wind? Down this far?

Everyone ignored her; they were to fascinated with the iron box and all of the riches laying in the room. Lara studied the room seeing that same strange ripple every now and again. The Mumia guard that held Lara pushed pass her leaving her unguarded. She quickly grabbed a knife from her boot and began to cut the rope holding her hands together. She sat on the floor back to the water. As she cut away at the rope a strange shadow rose from the water, and a low hiss barely audible caught Lara's attention. She finished cutting the ropes and slowly turned to see what was behind her. She sat face to face with a 14-foot snake; it has brown red scales and fangs that spring out at you its amber eyes were fixed on Lara for a moment. It sprung into action trying to hit flesh with his fangs but Lara dove to right. The Mumia turned at the sound of the snake hitting the floor with his missed attack. The snake climbed into an s-position and lunged forward at one of the nearby Mumia, snatching him up and devouring him quickly. Lara threw her backpack to the floor and retrieved her twin pistols placing them in their holsters; she put her backpack back on and hauled ass across the small island, where the box was held, to an area where she would have more cover. The snake was attacking any and everything that moved, the Mumia's guns did little to slow it down; its fierceness shows why none of the original Mumia survived. Lara slide to a stop behind a fallen wall where a few of the Mumia also were taking shelter, without wavering Lara kicked their guns away and delivered a roundhouse kick to their faces. She spins around just as another opens fire on her. She fires her guns as stone blast off the wall next to Lara's head. She returns fire, hitting the Mumia in the chest causing the Mumia to fall back, he fired blindly shooting several other Mumia. She backtracks avoiding gunfire while still shooting. She now stands out in the open, the snake still attacking Mumia on the other side of the small island. Every shot Lara makes hit's its target right on, while the Mumia's shots were getting dangerously closer to theirs. Click, Lara's gun was out, in a split second she turned and bolted pass the snake and onto the bridge above the greenish muck. The Mumia opened fire on the large snake ineffectively while Deacon crawled towards the box. Lara emptied her guns and placed fresh rounds in them; turning back she looked around the large room and could see the Mumia forces were slowly being demolished. She also noticed that Deacon was getting dangerously close to the iron box. She fired at the box knocking it across the room-causing Deacon to yell out. The snake turned and plunged into the water. Lara looked down studying the water, waiting for a signal of the snake's approach. She aimed her pistols downwards; she stood there silent. Nothing. Then the snake flew from the water biting the bridge in half; Lara fell helplessly into the water. The snake dove back into the water after Lara. All you can see are great splashes of water and the greenish water gain a reddish color. Deacon stood speechless unable to move. Then Lara clutched to the side of the island pulling herself up. She has cuts on her arms and leg's her shirt has a signal tear along the stomach, she no longer has her backpack on it's at the waters edge. Deacon stares in disbelieve; he can't understand how she has survived. She stands by the edge of the water trying to catch her breath when the snake rises from the bloody water, hissing. Lara leaps into a roundhouse back flip kicking the snake with both feet. She turns and runs from the dazed snake which was sporting a nasty gash in the side, from Lara's knife, and a few bullet wounds. Deacon turns and surveys the island trying to find the iron box. Lara hurdles a stone column and hits the ground running. She bolts off around the rocks. Running for her life, weaving through the ruins with the giant snake on her tale. Deacon spots it laying half in water half on land, he runs towards it crossing paths with Lara. They run into each other allowing the snake to catch up. In a single swipe the snake lunges forward trying to catch them both. Lara rolled to the side narrowly missing the snakes gapping mouth, but Deacon was swallowed hole. Lara watched and knew that she was next on the snake's dinner menu, unless she could stop him. She looked around and saw her backpack; she dived at it with the snake diving after her. The snake had her leg in its mouth and she had her hand in her backpack. She pulled herself up and wham; she hit the snake on the head. He dropped her flat on her back Lara curled up into the fetal position and bleep. The plastic explosive Lara slammed onto the snake's head detonated and the snakes headless body fell cold to the ground. Lara uncurled and laid there getting a long deserved rest when a large swirling hole starts to open in the detritus bog. Then suddenly, the strange mist wafts up out of the swirling hole and over to the lifeless snake's body. Lara watched in amaze as the snake's body disappeared. The huge temple began to shake.

**Lara:** That's my Que.

Lara jumped up grabbed her fallen backpack, as she did this she watched the iron box fall into the bog. With a heavy sigh she ran as fast as possible to the door. She leaped into the water and swam across and as quickly as she entered the muck she left it. She ran down the long dark passageway and out into the day light. She watched as the hole left site and was once again covered with sand.


	13. The End

Lara: Yes Winston I'll be back in a day or two ****

Lara: Yes Winston I'll be back in a day or two.

**Winston:** Miss Croft are you alright?

**Lara:** Just a little disappointed. The Neb-er-tcher slipped right threw my fingers.

**Winston:** Well under the circumstances you couldn't have done anything.

**Lara:** I suppose.

**Winston:** Well I suppose you won't be going back to Egypt any time soon right ma'am?

**Lara:** Not for a while.

**Winston:** Just one more thing Madame 

**Lara:** Yes?

**Winston:** How did you manage to get rid of that giant snake? The one that cannot be slain?

**Lara:** Ancient Egypt didn't have plastic explosives.

**Winston:** Right ma'am, see you in a few days.

**Lara:** Good bye Winston.

Lara hung up her cell phone and climbed into an airplane. As they took off Lara looked out the window. She studied the sand dunes and the Niles water.

**Lara:** Not for a while.

****

THE END


End file.
